


Sebastian

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: They seemed obviously perfect together-





	Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new tone with this story - I don’t know if it’s noticeable, but it’s good to change your writing a bit here and there - yay trying new things!  
So warning, as usual to remember that this is likely to have spoilers for heart events / the likes or dislikes of characters. Just a warning - but other than that, I hope you enjoy!  
Bananas!~

Popular kids, am I right?  
But there is so much more to them than just being popular.  
It was a fact that both Alex and Haley knew better than they’d like to- people judged them based on their looks, actions, or past achievements (in Alex’s case). And didn’t bother to look too much further than that when first meeting them. Not that either minded, they had each other and together- had won the Flower Dance for many years- but it took them a while to get this close… and even so- they’re not as close as they seem. . .


End file.
